1. Field of the Invention
Early in the design of bicycle pedal arrangements many designs for increasing the leverage during the down stroke were conceived and patented. Many of the early patents disclosed means for increasing the length of the pedal support arms during the down stroke portion of the pedal movement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Design improvements pertaining to mechanisms for increasing the length of the pedal support arms during the down stroke are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,271 issued on May 28, 1985, Chattin, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,446,754 issued on May 8, 1984, Chattin. Both of these patents using telescoping pedal arms and a cam arrangement for converting rotary motion to linear motion.